Otanjoubi Omedetou Jun!
by keii-hk
Summary: Jun b-day fic! Jun-centred and a tiny bit JunXPyron Keii dunn what to write in summary... R&R ongai!


Otanjoubi omedetou Jun!

Keii: Happy B-day Jun ficcy! YAY!

Chibi Hao: -________________________________________-

Chibi Yoh: Otanjoubi omedetou Jun!

Jun: hehe, arigato minna ^______________________^

Keii: Anyway Keii no own mankin

Chibi Hao: And one thing, she'll never do

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Like every morning, Jun stretched her arms to the warm, comforting morning sun. She did her daily morning routine, took a bath, brushed her teeth, yes, this day is like any others. When she sat down to brushed her hair she caught a glimpse of her calendar, today had been circled. Jun smiled, then she gave a helpless sighed. "No one ever care, why would this year be any different" she asked aloud to herself. Ah, but this year HAD been different. For once her brother Ren found something no one thought he'll obtain...

...friends

     A normal person would be happy and that person would smile as much as possible, but Ren, all this year he have no friends, until now. Jun is certain that Ren have an unexplainable, but positive feeling about this. Jun counted back her birthday, her 1st is very memorable, no matter how long ago it was, and a person would say it's impossible to remember what's your first birthday is like, the memory seemed etched into Jun's mind, again, it's not an easy feeling to explain, it's seemed like a mixed emotion, carved deep inside her mind, oh how can she still remember the feeling. That was the year she obtained Pyron. Her kyonishii, Jun found it hard to remember, a summer or a winter, a spring or an autumn which Pyron was not there with her. 

      Her second, third, forth, and up until now just pass forgotten. No one cares, except for Ren. Ren, no matter how cold he seems, and how mean and arrogant he acted, he's sweet, warm and kind inside. It was about 6 years ago, like this very day. 

~flashback~

     A younger Ren ran over to his older sister. "Neesan! Look! I picked this flower from the meadow! Aren't they beautiful!" he grinned. "Oh they're wonderful Ren, any special reason you're giving me this?" Jun kneel down till she's face-to-face with Ren. "Well, today is neesan birthday so I went to the meadow to pick these flowers for neesan" Ren smiled and flushed red. Jun is shocked, but a smile escaped her face. "Xie Xie Ren" she felt an overlapping joy.

~end of flashback~

That was sweet, that very moment Jun feel loved, felt that someone cares for her although it seems no one does. It's a rare feeling. 

    Asakura Yoh... One that made her realize Pyron is more than a tool, he have his dreams, hope and wishes like any others. And when she about to let him off, and when he just can go with Shamon. But he stayed with her, that time again Jun felt a weird mixture of feeling, perhaps a shocked, but happiness was present and she was really very touched. If she was Pyron, she wouldn't think about staying, and would leave to the afterlife with Shamon with no doubt. 

To her there are 4 kinds of love...

First there's family love, one that she feel for Ren

Second there's Friend love, one that she feel for Yoh and his company

Third there's loving your thing, like how she love Pyron as her puppet

Forth is love love, you know the kind of love you feel to a person you wanna marry, it's hard to find this one.

      Perhaps she's beginning to feel the forth to Pyron, just maybe, just probably, just an inference. He does care for her, and to her Pyron is a very special person, er- zombie. "neesan! What's taking you forever?" Ren voice called. "Coming" Jun called back. She clipped her hair back and went down the stairs of Yoh's house. 

"SURPRISE!" 

   Jun was shocked to see, her friends, and a huge banner with the writing 'OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU JUN'. "Naa, Jun-san! Otanjoubi omedetou!" Asakura Yoh grinned. "Nee-san, don't blame me for this idiotic party" Ren rolled his eyes. "Shaddup Ren! It's your sister birthday so why not party?" Horo Horo asked. "It's alright Ren" Jun smiled. 

       The gang partied up till night. "You told them didn't you Ren?" Jun approached her little brother when everyone is asleep. "I can't let it pass by can I?" Ren smirked. "Not this year, and not the next" his smirk slowly turn into a sincere smile. "Oh Ren, thank you" Jun hugged her brother. "I think Pyron have something to tell you" Ren smiled and pointed to Jun kyonishii who's standing at the door way. "Ah- Otanjoubi Omedetou…" Pyron blushed. Jun gave him a smile. This year is different, and Jun don't want it to change, this year is perfect.

~A/N~

Keii: There, a very short one-shot

Chibi Yoh: Ren totemo yasashii!

Keii: Hnnn

Chibi Hao: Yeah, congrats Keii, you wrote a non-humor Mankin fic

Keii: ^^;; Ahahahaha, anyway! Review onegai! 


End file.
